


One Shots

by Weekendaydreamer



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekendaydreamer/pseuds/Weekendaydreamer
Summary: Just a Beatles one shot book!!!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_Is that I hear wedding bells?_

I was about to go out and do it.

_Rose and Lilac petal smells._

The air smelt of sweet flowers blooming in the late spring garden.

_The wind that blows it through her hair,_

A soft wind blew my curls around my face.

_Blows the_ _fragrance everywhere._

Softy, the scent dispersed.

_There's joyous laughter all around._

I look out at the crowd as I move closer.

_The bride comes through, there's not a sound._

Everyone goes silent as a walk down the aisle.

_The moment that she says "I do,"_

I looked up into his soft, loving face, knowing that I had many happy years ahead of me.

_The groom smiles and says "I love you."_

I felt tears come to my eyes as he said those three little words.

_Those three words changed her life,_

The first time I heard those words, I knew that we were meant to be together.

_"Thank you." She replied, "for making me your wife."_

He kissed me and then we walked back down the aisle with everyone around us laughing and cheering.

I walked on that aisle, just me. But I walked off of it different. I am now,

**_Mrs. George Harrison_ **


	2. Comfort, Part One

**Hi! So just a little background. Jessi is 13 and John is 28 (this is 1968.). This isn't inappropriate or anything. Fluffy and soft kisses (on the forehead) is about it. Just, as the title says, comfort. Oh, and you may or may not need tissues for this one. Not historically accurate. Enjoy!**

**WARNING!!! This can be triggering. Contains cutting, abuse, depression, thoughts of suicide.**

Jessi Croft was a young 13 year old girl. She was on her way to her grandmother's house in Scotland for a visit. She would also be seeing her Aunt Cynthia ( **let's pretend that John and Cynthia are still together** ) and her husband John Lennon. It was a 3 hour long trip, and she had already finished her makeup schoolwork for the time she would be gone. Her father was bringing her down and then he was going to be with one of his friends for the rest of the week.

When she finally arrived, she waited patiently for her dad to open the door. He opened it and shouted;

"Honey, I'm home!"

Jessi laughed at this and slipped into the house, accidentally leaving the door ajar.

"Jessica! Shut the door! Jesus Christ child, the hot airs getting in! Fuckin' little arse."

She cringed before hugging her eldest grandchild. Jessi was almost on the verge of tears but she was used to it. Her father and his mother didn't like each other very much. So, as the saying goes, shit runs downhill. Luckily for her, Cynthia came in.

"Jess! You made it!"

"Aunt Cyn!"

"My how you've grown!" She exclaimed stepping back to admire Jessi's 5'6" frame. Her broad shoulders made her a couple of inches taller than she really was.

"Um, yea, I guess I did. How have ye and John been getting along?"

"Oh alright. Jules staying with Paul this week so we could come down here."

"That's nice."

Jessi was a bit of a timid girl. Never really one with much to say.

"Come now, you must meet John!"

Cyn began pulling the skinny girl twords the living room/kitchen.

Jessi was struggling to not bump into things. She was also squinting a lot.

"Jess, this is John. John this is Jess, my niece."

Jessi managed a small smile as she shook his hand.

"A pleasure Sir."

"As it is for me." John replied, kissing her knuckles. Jessi blushing and gently pulled her hand away. In doing so, her light pink blouse slid down here shoulder exposing a long cut down it.

Jessi caught John looking at it in horror. She looked away, pushed it back up, and walked away before he could ask any questions.

"Jess, I'ma head out now. Ye get all of yer homework done?"

"Yes da'. See you soon." The young girl smiled as he walked out of the house.

"I'm gonna have a smoke." John announced swaying out of the door throwing a wink over his shoulder at his wife.

"Alright. We'll make dinner!" Cyn called behind him. "Jess, you give us a hand?"

"Yea, sure."

Jess went over to the two women and started to get out some pots and pans.

"Jessica! You're doing it all wrong, you idiot! The handles are facing the wrong way!"

"S-sorry."

"You had better be! Shit, where's the butter?"

Because Jess was tall, she could see over her grandmother and found the butter. This outraged her grandmother.

"Jessica! That's not pepper! God damnit! Can't you even read! It's just like yer blind! Fucking arse, shithead!" She slapped her across the face.

"Auntie!" Cyn cried.

Jess had fallen backwards and was now on the ground. She looked up with tears in her eyes and raced out of the door. She rounded the side of the house, heading to the woods when a voice called out;

"Jess! Oh God! Is everything alright?"

She flew over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"It's all too much for me to take. I can't take it anymore. The bullieing. The hatred. Just kill me and get it over with!" Jessi cried.

John hugged her as close to his body as he possibly could. He leaned down to her face and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. This act caused her to calm down considerable. She was still in tears but much more calmed down.

John began so softy sing in her ear.

It's all too much  
It's all too much

When I look into your eyes, your love is there for me  
And the more I go inside, the more there is to see

It's all too much for me to take  
The love that's shining all around you  
Everywhere, it's what you make  
For us to take, it's all too much

Floating down the stream of time, of life to life with me  
Makes no difference where you are or where you'd like to be

It's all too much for me to take  
The love that's shining all around here  
All the world's a birthday cake  
So take a piece but not too much

Set me on a silver sun, for I know that I'm free  
Show me that I'm everywhere, and get me home for tea

It's all to much for me to see  
A love that's shining all around here  
The more I am, the less I know  
And what I do is all too much

It's all too much for me to take  
The love that's shining all around you  
Everywhere, it's what you make  
For us to take, it's all too much

It's too much (ah)  
It's too much

With your long blond hair and your eyes of blue  
With your long blond hair and your eyes of blue

You're too much, ah  
We all get too much

Too much, too much, too much  
Too much, too much, too much  
Too much, too much, too much  
Too much, too much, too much  
Too much, too much, too much  
Too much, too much, too much  
Too much, too much, too much  
Too much, too much, too much  
Too much  
Too much

Too much, too much, too much, too much, too much  
Too much, too much, too much, too much, too much  
Too much, too much, too much, too much, too much  
Too much, too much, too much, too much, too much  
Too much, too much

When the singing stopped, Jessi let out a comforted sigh. John began to walk with her around his arm, placing a kiss to her temple every couple of steps. He carefully guided her though the woods and to the base of a tall tree. He sat down and gently pulled her onto his lap. Her back was resting against his chest and her head was against his cheek, him still placing kisses to her temple still.

"John, thank you. I, you have no idea how much that song means to me. Everytime I think about ending my life, I listen to that song. It always reminded me of suicide. But then I'd hear your voice and think about my parents and brothers. You are the one who has saved me time and time again. I just want all of the pain to stop."

"Jess, what kind of pain are you feeling? Why do you feel like this?"

John was almost in tears himself.

"You, you promise not to put me in some kind of a nut house?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can't see very well. So I got glasses. But all of the kids at school bully me. Because I'm smart. As in, I could go to college. But when I got my glasses, they started attacking me and beating me up, saying that I'm a nothing and I can't do anything right. So I started to cut. And eat less. This has been going on for monthes. And, and, and, I'm sorry."

Jessi slumped over and buried her face in her hands. John pulled her closer and started singing again.

Love, love, love  
Love, love, love  
Love, love, love

There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game  
It's easy  
Nothing you can make that can't be made  
No one you can save that can't be saved  
Nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be you in time  
It's easy

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

There's nothing you can know that isn't known  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown  
There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be  
It's easy

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

All you need is love (all together now)  
All you need is love (everybody)  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

His singing seems to always to calm her down.

"Jess, I, I suffer from the same eating disorder. I don't eat enough and throw what I do up. I think that I'm fat. You're not fat. I am."

"John, you're not fat. You don't even have any weight to lose!"

"That's the thing. You and I think that the more that we lose, the thinner and better that we become. It, it's not good."

"John, I can help you stop if you want. It's not easy, but if we both do it together, then will be easier."

"Yea. Yea, that would be perfect. And I will help you with your cutting. Is that what the cut on your neck was?"

"Yes." Jessi replied looking down at her lap.

"Jess, do you have your glasses with you?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Do you want to out them on? Please."

"No, I'm sorry. I look too stupid."

John now started peppering kisses all along her forehead. He blow a raspberry on her cheek causing her to giggle slightly.

"There's your beautiful smile! Now could you out your glasses on? Please?" John pulled puppy dog eyes, but in reality, he looked ridiculous.

"Alright John. I will."

Jessi was giggling by now as she slipped the glasses onto her face. They the same kind as John's, circle and thin rimmed. When she met John's eyes, she gasped.

"Wow." She uttered. "you look beautiful." As soon as she said this, her face was a deep red color.

"And so are you." John brushed some of her blond hair out of her face.

"John, could you sing to me again? I enjoy hearing you sing."

"No, I'm sorry that I had to burden you with hearing me sing. I sounded awful."

"John, you have a beautiful voice! There's nothing wrong with it! Please sing."

"Alright, for you, love."

I get high when I see you go by (my, oh my)  
When you sigh my-my inside just flies (butterflies)  
Why am I so shy when I'm beside you?

It's only love and that is all  
Why should I feel the way I do?  
It's only love and that is all  
But it's so hard loving you

Is it right that you and I should fight (every night)?  
Just the sight of you makes night time bright (very bright)  
Haven't I the right to make it up, girl?

It's only love and that is all  
Why should I feel the way I do?  
It's only love and that is all  
But it's so hard loving you  
Yes, it's so hard loving you  
Loving you

When John had finished singing, Jessi was already curled up on his lap asleep. John smiled and whispered in her ear;

"Rest easy love. You need it."

For the rest of the week that Jessi was staying there, everytime John passed her, he would place a kiss to her temple. By the end of the week though, John and Jessi had began a wonderful relationship. When time came to leave, it was heartbreaking to go.

"Thank you for everything John. You have been my greatest friend."

They were both standing in the same spot where they both had talk a week ago.

"You will stay in contact, won't you?"

"Of course! Here, this is my address, and this is my number. Call anytime you want, alright?"

"Thank you so much!" Jessi wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jessi!" Her father called.

"I've got to go. Talk to you soon?"

"Of course. Remember, ask to take you test!" John and Jessi had talked about her getting into college.

"I will. Bye!"

Jessi went to kiss his cheek, as John went to kiss her temple. Both of their lips met in the middle for a split second before they jumped apart. Jessi brought a had up to her lips and slowly grinned at John. John grinned back and waved, a hand at his lips as well. Jessi took off down the path, happy knowing that when she got home she would have a friend.   
  



	3. Comfort, Part Two

**(A** **/N So Jessi is over 18 so it's ok. With that, I think that you can guess what happened ;) I'm not yet comfortable with writing a smut, so it will be implied. Enjoy and thanks for reading!!)**

**Ten years later.**

John was strumming his guitar when he was startled out of consentration by a knock at his door. Grumbling, he went to the door expecting to see a fan at his doorstep. Instead, he saw a young blue eyed blond.

"John!" The girl cried.

"Jess? Oh God! Jess!" John took her in his arms and squeezed her tight.

"John, oh John I'm so sorry!"

"Jess, hey Jess, don't cry, please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong."

Jessi slowly uncovered her face from John's shoulder.

"I was walking home from the hospital where I work, when two men dragged me down an alley way. They shoved me up against a wall and, and they raped me. That was three months ago. I'm three months pregnant."

With every word, Jessi's voice got quieter and quieter.

"Oh Jess, I'm so sorry. They, they, oh Jess!"

John was the one to break down this time and was clinging to Jessi for support.

Jessi hugged John tighter, if possible, to her body. Once he had calmed down some, he led Jessi over to the couch.

Placing her on his lap, he began to play with her hair.

"Jess?" He said suddenly.

"Yes." Jessi crained her neck around to see John better.

"Would, would you like it if I sang to you?" John began to absentmindedly braid her hair.

"John, you know how much I love hearing your voice. Please do."

John grinned and began singing.

If I fell in love with you  
Would you promise to be true  
And help me understand  
'Cause I've been in love before  
And I found that love was more  
Than just holding hands

If I give my heart to you  
I must be sure  
From the very start  
That you would love me more than her

If I trust in you oh please  
Don't run and hide  
If I love you too oh please  
Don't hurt my pride like her

'Cause I couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad if our new love was in vain

So I hope you see that I  
Would love to love you  
And that she will cry  
When she learns we are two  
'Cause I couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad if our new love was in vain

So I hope you see that I  
Would love to love you  
And that she will cry  
When she learns we are two  
If I fell in love with you

"John, that was beautiful." Jessi told him once he was done.

"Thanks love." He replied, putting a kiss on her temple.

"J-john... Can I tell you something?"

John's eyes widened, knowing that when she said that, it usually ment that she had some bad news.

"Of course you can! That's what I'm here for!" John turned Jessi around so that she was now facing him.

"W-well, I was seven and just starting second grade. My brother was five and in kindergarten. It was the beginning of fall, and every night I would sit down and do my spelling words. My brother would always talk about these so called, "good guys and bad guys" in his head and was fascinated with the subject of death. One night, my mother was outside with my father, my brother playing on the ground with our two year old brother, and I was doing my spelling words. My brother suddenly jumps up and screams "I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it!" He heads over to where the knifes are and tries to get one. I raced over and pried his fingers from the knob and placed myself in front of it. He kept on trying to get into it, but couldn't. My mom came in, and he went back to playing. I got yelled at for not finishing my schoolwork. This went on for several months. Sometimes I would have to stand there for over an hour before my mother would come back. It stopped in the winter time. It was something that scared me because I didn't know what to do. I was seven. **(Sadly, I didn't get this off of the internet or make it up. This actually happened to me when I was seven.)** I've never told anyone that before."

"Jess, why didn't you say anything?" John questioned gently.

"Because I didn't know what would happen to him! At that time, I thought that they would take him away and kill him!" **(Yes, this is what I thought at that age.)**

"Jess, you can't hold all of these feelings deep inside. I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Thank you John." Jessi sniffed a bit.

"Uh, Jess, um, can _I_ tell you something that I've never told anyone?"

"Why yes John! If what applies to me, applies to you also."

"Yes, well, you know how I've always sang love songs to you?"

"Yes." Jessi prompted.

"The reasoning behind that is because, I think that I'm _in love_ with you." John decided to risk glancing up to see Jessi's reaction. Her face held a mixture of shock and awe.

"John, when you accidentally kissed me that day when I left my grandmother's house, I knew that I was in love with you." Jessi blushed at the memory.

John couldn't control himself anymore. He slowly leaned forward as to not scare her off, and captured her lips in a soft, sweet, and tender kiss. Jessi didn't do anything out of shock for a fraction of a second before responding. Both of their lips moved together causing Jessi to temporarily forget her own name. When they had to come apart, John rested his forehead upon hers.

"Jess, I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"John, that was the most wonderful kiss that I have ever experienced. So, um, do you think that you could do it again?" Jessi asked embarrassed.

John's eyes lite up to a most beautiful auburn color and he grinned widely before reconnecting their lips.

It was still slow and at a perfect pase. Jessi's head was tilted to the side, allowing John more access to her lips, that of which he greatfully accepted. John had pushed Jessi's back so that it was up against the couch. His tongue made a swipe at her bottom lip causing her mouth to open in suprise. John slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, enmiting a moan from her. He began to trail kisses down her neck before he abruptly stopped.

"Jess, we can't do this. It's not right. You are so young and beautiful, and you actually have a life ahead of you. I'm, nothing but a useless songwriter." John had tears running down his face.

Jessi sat up and cupped John's face making him look at her.

John, we are both are still young. No, The Beatles may not still be here, together, but you are. You're still here. You are not a nothing. Please don't think that. You have a long life to live. Live it and make as much music as you can."

Jessi's comforting words made John smile and hug her closer to his body.

Bringing his lips back to her neck, he asked, "Can, can I make love to you?"

"Yes John."

John scooped Jessi up in his arms and carried her to his room, where they made a sweet passionate love.

**Bonus!!!!!**

Jessi woke up the next morning slightly sore and with a pair of arms wrapped around her. Opening her eyes fully, she saw the sleeping form of John.

He must have felt her move, because he opened his eyes as well.

"Good morning, Jess." He smiled pushing a piece of stray hair out of her face.

"Good morning, John." Jessi replied kissing his cheek.

"Jessi will you marry me?" John blurted out after a couple of minutes of cuddling.

Jessi looked at the beautiful man before her, and, with tears in her eyes, gave him her answer.

"Yes."


	4. An Angel

**1963**

**Ringo's POV**

We were called out on stage. I could hear the screams of fans calling for us. Correction; calling for them. When John, Paul, and George introduced themselves, the crowd went wild. But when I was introduced, I was almost booed off the stage. It hurt, but I still was able to put on a smile and continue.

We played our gig, and left to the back. A couple of fans yelled out behind me, saying that I wasn't good enough to be with them, how they should have Pete instead of me, and how I should take me and my ugly face and jump off of a cliff.

George got into a fight with one of them, and got a black eye. He then tried to comfort me and say to ignore them, but I just pushed past, saying that I needed a smoke. That would be the reason that I am out here, pathetically bawling my eyes out.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and softly ask;

"Are you alright?"

I couldn't see who it was, but I felt drawn to this person somehow.

I reached out and wrapped my arms around them, burring my face in their neck. I think that they were a she. She smelled of cherries and vanilla.

She rubbed my back and spoke quietly in my eye.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, it's alright."

All of my pent up emotions were released.

"I'm stupid and ugly!" I spat. "I can't play the drums, the others are much better than I am, I can't DO anything! I'm useless, hopeless."

"Richard Starkey! You stop that this instant!"

She threaded her fingers through my hair and gently pulled back, causing me to look her in the face.

The first this that I noticed, were her y/e/c eyes, and the way that her (short/medium/long) y/h/c clung to her face. Her full lips, I struggled to peal my eyes away from them.

"You are the most beautiful person, you CAN play the drums, you are NOT stupid, ugly or anything! You are NOT hopeless or useless!"

I just stared at her for a moment before I spoke.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked pushing my back against a wall and sliding down it.

"I don't know. You just sounded so, depressed." The girl sat beside me, looking straight ahead.

"When I was at the concert, I was watching you. You tried to be happy, but you lost the light in your eyes. I wished that they would sparkle. They look so beautiful."

She finished the last part a little dreamily. Upon the both of us realizing what was said, our heads snapped towards each other.

Her lips accidentally brushed mine and stayed there, unmoving. I think that it was the shock in her of what was happening that made her stop.

I stilled as well, the both of us getting lost in the others eyes. Her hand crept up to cup my jaw. I gripped her wrist as I leaned into the kiss.

Our eyes slid shut and I decided to be a bit bold and swipe the bottom lip with my tongue. She smiled and happily parts her lips, giving me the access I wanted.

But once we needed to breath, we unwillingly broke apart.

Breathing heavily, she kissed my cheek.

"I have no idea how that happened, but I can now add another thing to my list of things that I like about you."

She blushed a bit after saying that.

"Oh you do, do you now? Think that you could tell me some things from that list?"

I had no idea where all of this cheek was coming from, but I could tell that she was blushing because of it.

"N-no. Not right now, at least. To be honest, I can't even think straight!"

She smiled and my God her smile! It was like the heavens themselves had opened up.

"Well, meet me here tomorrow and you can tell me some of it. Or, in other words, be my girl?"

She threw her head back and laughed.

"Quick, aren't you? And yes by the way. Six o'clock sound alright?"

"Gear! See you then?"

"Yes! Bye!"

She called, beginning to walked away.

I was BEYOND happy. I had just gotten a date with the girl of my dreams and was about to go back to the lads, when I remembered that, I didn't know her name!

"Oi! Wait!"

I shouted as I ran to catch up.

"Yes?"

She gave me a questioning look as I appeared in front of her.

"I-I, I didn't catch your name. I mean, it doesn't really matter, I'll always feel the same." **(heh, heh. You see what I did there?)**

"Y/n l/n."

When I heard her words, my face lite up and I pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Thanks! Bye, love! See you tomorrow!!"

I didn't even await her response, for I was already running back to the building. I heard a faint laughing sound behind me but that was all.

"Y/n l/n."

Kept racing through my mind. I was about to go out with a Goddess.

I made into the back room with the lads and flopped down on a couch.

"Rings! Did you get lucky?" George snickered, motioning to my mouth, where I figured that there was lipstick.

"Yes, Georgie. I got very lucky. I got a date with an angel."

"C'mon lads. Let's leave lover boy here, alone with his 'angel' " John laughed.

At this point in time, I was too excited to care about his teasing. All I could think about was seeing her tomorrow.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
